


Wishful Thinking

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Series: Carnal Reverie [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan finally gets what he's after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

"Kneel before me, Elladan, I desire to feel your mouth upon me."

Elladan did as he was commanded, falling to his knees before his tutor. He had fantasized of this moment since his majority and eagerly took Erestor's swollen shaft into his mouth. His own arousal throbbed, untouched, and Elladan whimpered when Erestor's hand came to rest on the back of his head.

"Aye, pen-neth," Erestor said, and Elladan was surprised the Councilor's voice was so steady. He knew should he be in Erestor's position, he would be unable to form a coherent thought, let alone words of encouragement. He could not take all of Erestor's length into his mouth and used his hand to stroke what flesh his lips could not accommodate.

Erestor's hand on his head exerted some pressure and Elladan took more of his tutor's arousal in his mouth. "Elladan, relax your throat, do not tense so." Elladan did as Erestor said and found he was able to take Erestor further in his mouth, though he had to fight his gag reflex. He closed his eyes and focused solely on his task, sweeping his tongue along the underside of Erestor's desire and suckling the head when he came up.

"Enough, pen-velui." Erestor drew Elladan's head from his lap and leaned in, thrusting his tongue into the recesses of his mouth. Elladan groaned, his face flushed and his eyes unfocused with desire. The Councilor tasted like the headiest wine in his father's cellar. He felt Erestor pull at his arms, silently telling him to join him on the wide bed. Elladan's heart pounded with anticipation.

Erestor laid him back on the bed and Elladan unconsciously spread his legs, inviting the Noldo to do as he pleased. Erestor smiled down at the Peredhel. "Are you ready for me, pen-vara?" Elladan nodded, knowing what the Councilor intended to do next. For a brief moment, the heir of Imladris wondered if this had been such a fine idea, but the trepidation was quickly pushed aside when Erestor took him in his mouth.

Elladan let out an unintelligible cry and arched into Erestor's warmth. His climax was building swiftly and he thrashed about on the bed. He tried to thrust into the wet heat, but Erestor held his hips firmly against the bed as he swallowed him. Elladan tensed, but his release did not come. Erestor pressed two fingers at the base of his length and contained the rush of fluid, successfully preventing Elladan his climax.

"Erestor!" he cried, writhing under the Elf.

Erestor blanketed Elladan's body with his own and kissed the Half-Elf's trembling lips. "Shh, pen-vara. I will not leave you so wanting, but I desire to feel your release while buried deep within your tight body."

The Peredhel arched and squirmed, begged and moaned the Councilor to do whatever he wished so long as Elladan was given relief. Elladan spread his legs wide when Erestor reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the phial of oil there. When Erestor settled on his knees between the young Half-Elf's splayed legs, he spoke. "You must remain relaxed, no matter how much you wish to tense. If you tense, it will hurt far more than necessary. I will be gentle and slow with you, Elladan."

Elladan nodded and let out a long breath. "I will try," he said, his voice sounding small and ragged in the quiet confines of the bedroom.

Erestor smiled. "I want you to grip your legs behind your knees, seron vell, and pull them up as far as comfortable." Elladan complied and felt his face flush from embarrassment with his completely exposed position. He closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow when he heard Erestor open the phial.

Without his sight, all his other senses were heightened, and he jumped when Erestor's cool, slick hand stroked between the cleft of his buttocks. "Calm yourself, Elladan," came the soft command. A single slender digit was slid into his body and Elladan let out a low moan at the alien feeling. It was not painful, but it was uncomfortable. The finger was withdrawn and quickly replaced with two; Elladan let out a hiss. It burned slightly and he struggled not to move away from the intrusion.

Erestor slowly withdrew and thrust his fingers within Elladan's body and the Peredhel relaxed into the touch. Suddenly, white-hot pleasure shot through Elladan's body and he pressed back into Erestor's hand, pleading wordlessly with the Advisor to stroke that place again. Erestor complied, and Elladan did not notice when a third finger was slid in him. The more Erestor stroked that spot within him, the closer his elusive orgasm crept and his body began to tremble. He let out a loud cry of frustration when Erestor stayed his release again.

"Patience, Elladan." Elladan opened his eyes and looked up into the inky darkness of Erestor's gaze. The Councilor's voice had turned harsh and Elladan knew the moment where his innocence was to be taken had come. He felt Erestor position the blunt head of his oiled cock at the opening to his body, pressing firmly into the tight passage with a gentle but firm movement.

Elladan clenched his eyes shut at the penetration. "Erestor," he whimpered, feeling as if he were being split open by his father's trusted friend. Erestor did not speak, did not cease his forward motion, until he was buried to the hilt within the quivering young body. Elladan choked on a sob at the impossibly full feeling. He did not think the act could become enjoyable; the burning pressure did not ease. Then, Erestor began to rock against him and Elladan's eyes shot open.

"Pen-vala, I told you I would not hurt you more than necessary," Erestor said softly, leaning in to kiss his student gently. "I would never wish pain upon a creature as beautiful and wanton as you." Erestor shifted his position slightly and Elladan felt that jolt of pure pleasure, like lightening, rush through him. His desire, which had wilted under the intense pain, awakened again at the skilled touch of the Councilor.

The Peredhel soon found himself meeting each thrust Erestor made, eager for the long, deep strokes Erestor would bestow. The rigid flesh pushing in him and the tight, slick hand stroking his arousal brought Elladan quickly to his long-denied orgasm, and a primal howl left his throat, his release intense and sudden. Elladan heard, as if from a distance, Erestor's own cry of completion and felt the liquid fire of Erestor's seed coat his passage.

Elladan blinked and realized his leggings were now soiled. His face glowed with humiliation and he hoped he could make it back to his rooms before anyone could see the damp spot on the dark fabric. He closed the door to Erestor's room quietly, his ears catching the last of the gasps and movements as the two Elves fell to the bed.

A smooth, melodic voice was carried by the air to Elladan's ears. "Melon le, Erestor."

Erestor's response was thick with sated passion. "Melon le, bevae, Glorfindel."

The End

English/Elvish:  
Pen-velui : Lovely one  
Pen-vara : Eager one  
Melon le : I love you  
Melon le, bevae : I love you, too


End file.
